


Womb for lease

by dreamcatcher_kinks



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Body Modification, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eggpreg, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, Pregnant Jaskier | Dandelion, Waxing, Weight Gain, beastiality, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcatcher_kinks/pseuds/dreamcatcher_kinks
Summary: Geralt leases out jaskier’s womb for monster breeding.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 221





	Womb for lease

**Author's Note:**

> Geralt makes extra coin by leasing out Jaskier's womb for Monster breeding, like maybe for extra rare endangered cryptids! Jaskier has to look the part of a broodmares, so his body hair is painfully waxed smooth- Geralt loves watching his little femboy get wrecked. He especially likes when his boys tits plump a little, leaking milk, a formerly flat belly stretched in pregnancy, a smooth vulnerable looking cock laying limp and oversensitive between smooth thighs…

Meeting Jaskier had been such a relief for Geralt. 

It was nice to finally have someone around who didn’t despise him or find him disgustingly horrid. A bonus was the enthusiasm Jaskier showed to join Geralt on his hunts, his interests in Geralt’s own ‘witchering’. Even if it was just for the songs, Geralt could tell the bard did enjoy it.

When Geralt returned from a hunt, Jaskier always asked if he could help in any way, always insisting that there was something he could be doing.

Well, there  _ was _ but Geralt didn’t want to see the look of disgust on jaskier’s face when he turned Geralt down, likely leaving him for good.

But seeing jaskier’s lithe body at the inn bath, his belly soft and flat, just waiting to be filled and swollen with litter. When Jaskier had bent over for a moment, showing off his cute, tight hole that Geralt so very much wanted to explore. The witcher couldn’t hold back, he had to ask Jaskier to do this for him, hoping to the god’s he’d agree.

He agreed

  
  
  


It didn’t take Geralt too long to figure out that Jaskier would agree to almost anything Geralt would ask of him.

The bard had to remove the hair from his body, monsters had preferences and most of the time, it was for a soft and smooth broodmare. Jaskier had agreed, saddened by the loss of his infamous furry chest, but he’d do anything to help Geralt.

They bought wax from a local herabalist’s shop, as well as some oiled paper to help strip the wax off.

It was definitely not a painless process; Jaskier screaming, his skin raw and red and a few tears shed, but when Geralt finally sat down to admire his work, he realised everything had been worth it.

The bard’s chest was smooth and hair free, his pink, pert nipples on display. The rest of his body was smooth and soft, the perfect image of a broodmare ready to be bred.

  
  
  


Geralt decided that he liked Jaskier best like this.

The fiend had had its way with the bard over a month ago, already his belly was swollen and tight with the fiend’s cub. None of his doublets clasped properly, not without permanent damage on the expensive materials. His pants no longer fit him, the pregnancy having made jaskier’s appetite a fair bit larger than before; his ass had rounded out as well as his thighs and wearing pants at this point was useless as none of them fit.

This led Jaskier to the daily routine of lounging on their bed at the inn, looking the perfect picture of a fertile goddess.

At night, Jaskier would pull Geralt close and have the witcher stuff him with his cock, filling up his tight belly even more. Jaskier would hold Geralt’s head to his swollen chest, leaking warm creamy milk that Geralt enjoyed having as a late night snack. Geralt would fondle the bard’s untouched cock, laying useless and hard against the underside of his pregnant belly, no longer needed now that Jaskier was being bred.

Occasionally the cub would push against jaskier’s skin, causing him to moan and wince with discomfort, the pressure must be too much, Geralt always thought, any bigger and he would simply pop.

  
  
  


The succubus eggs were having a different effect on Jaskier.

Not only had the bard’s sex drive gone through the roof; Jaskier throwing Geralt into the ditch on the side of the path only to ride him frantically, or the time Jaskier stopped mid-performance at an inn to pull Geralt outside and give him one of the most mine-numbing blowjobs of his life.

Jaskier’s body had also changed. His hips had gotten wider, they were still wide from giving birth to the fiend cub, but this, with the added changes, almost made him seem more… womanly?

His waist had gotten smaller, Geralt could tell when he wrapped his arms around the bard and he could almost touch his other hand. His tits, gods his tits! They had swollen up, his pert, little nipples had blossomed into the swollen buds that leaked milk constantly, staining all his shirts and forcing him to walk around camp nude.

His lips had plumped, turned more pink and his eyes were almost… brighter? There was something about him now. If Geralt had stumbled upon him in the forest, lying naked across the ground, he’d assume Jaskier was some kind of ethereal fertility spirit.

The eggs in his belly had taken longer to show, when his bump became more noticeable, Geralt couldn’t stop touching him, rubbing his hands over it and making Jaskier gasp and moan.

By the time Jaskier was full term, his belly was the size of a large watermelon. The eggs made distinct shapes where they were pushed against his skin, he was absolutely stuffed full to the brim, at the point where all he could do was moan from where he lay on his bedroll.

Geralt knew he was due soon, his tits ( now the size of a pregnant woman’s ) were practically gushing milk, the blue veins surrounding them were bright under his skin, signalling they were full and engorged, waiting to be sucked dry.

He could only hope Jaskier would be ready soon, Geralt couldn't wait to see the effects of the next monster.

  
  
  


The leshen was a bit more difficult to explain.

They were mostly plants and magic. Their spawn was in the form of the seed that would have to be incubated then planted into the earth to grow. The process was fairly quick, tentacles ravishing Geralt’s bard, stuffing him full with a gush of liquid then, one by one, Geralt watched as the lumps ran up the tentacle and into jaskier’s hole, filling out his bloated belly until he already looked overdue.

The permanent effects of the succubus eggs made the leshen’s heavy seed look massive on jaskier’s slight, feminine figure, still waxed smooth to appease the monsters.

The leshen seed made jaskier hard, constantly, but he couldn’t reach his little cock, his belly was too big and he constantly begged Geralt for help. But the Witcher found that seeing jaskier’s uselessly hard cock laying in between soft, smooth thighs was more of a turn on than seeing Jaskier with cock in hand. 

So Geralt let him beg as he came all over jaskier’s face and swollen tits, some of it landing on the swell of his belly.

He couldn’t wait for the next monster.


End file.
